A History of Azkaban
by HarryGinnyTonks
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for life after the rape and murder of Ginny Weasley! But what is the truth? HarryBellaTonksFleur
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! Thanks to everyone for their reviews of Half Animal Half Man. This story will be fairly short chapter wise, not more than six or seven. Review!!**

The spray of the water from the broiling black sea hit the three figures on the boat. The boat cut through the water unnaturally considering the size of the waves. The continent was a gray line on the horizon behind them and the island they were approaching was not visible yet.

The lead figure was at the front of the boat, blue eyes peering forward in to the mist. His long white beard was tucked in to the belt around the waist of his robes. Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, sighed yet again during this quite unwanted journey. The other figures were hunched in the center of the boat, avoiding as much of the sea's stinging spray as possible. The male, a tall young man with dark red hair had his arms circled around the body of the shorter female. She had short bushy hair that was currently hidden as she tried to tuck her head and face further in to the man's shoulder.

Ron tightened his grip around Hermione before calling to Dumbledore. "Albus, how much longer is this trip?" The older wizard continued to peer forward for a moment before turning back. He sat wearily in front of the young couple.

"Not much longer Ronald." Serving to prove him prophetic, a dark island slowly approached through the thick mist. Azkaban Island was a legend in the Wizarding World. Its origins were unknown, as well as those of the nightmare creatures that inhabited it, Dementors.

Hermione sniffled a bit as she recalled why they were here. She certainly realized the irony of it. Exactly 9 years and 364 days ago, her former best friend Harry Potter had been convicted of rape and murder. Exactly fifteen years before that, Harry's parents had been killed while Harry had banished the Dark Lord Voldemort to the ethereal realm.

Now it was October 30th, 2006, a day before the 25th anniversary of the end of the First War. Its victor was currently suffering deep within the hold of Azkaban. Hermione shuddered again as she recalled the worst day of her life.

* * *

_Hermione and Ron ran through the halls of Hogwarts, checking the classrooms as they went. The students had been secluded to their dormitories but Ron and Hermione had been released due to the nature of the emergency. The Head Boy and Girl, as well as the Prefects, were also searching the castle. Ginny Weasley had disappeared. She had been studying for her OWLs when she had slipped out of the Common Room. Moments later, Dumbledore entered and told Ron and Hermione that Snape had reported plans to attack Ginny through his spy in Hogwarts._

_The teachers, various members of the Order of the Phoenix and students were flying through the halls searching for the young redhead. Hermione absently wondered where Harry was; since the death of his godfather, Harry had withdrawn in to his studies, ignoring his friends. He had since mastered Occlumency but everyone noticed the dark bags under his eyes and his constant absence in the Great Hall._

_Hermione and Ron skidded to a stop in front of the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. Across the hall, the door representing the entrance to the Room of Requirements was visible. Very few students knew how to open the room: four in fact. Ron ran off to get Dumbledore while Hermione approached the door carefully._

_She opened it and slipped inside. She turned from the door and whitened, sinking to the floor. Ginny Weasley lay on the bed, naked and clearly dead. Hermione crept over to the bed and felt for a pulse. Ginny's neck was cold and still. There was blood all over the bed and Ginny's body. The door crashed open and Ron entered with the teachers behind him. _

_"GINNY!" Ron ran to the bed but Hermione grabbed him. Dumbledore waved his wand and sighed when Ginny's vitals appeared, all zeros. Ron burst in to tears, joining Hermione._

_"Oh dear…" McGonagall's voice broke them out of their silence. She was standing on the other side of the bed and looking at something underneath the blanket. She threw back the blanket to reveal Harry Potter, naked from the waist-up. He was sleeping peacefully which according to Ron, was pretty rare. _

_At that moment, Harry awoke and blinked his eyes. He fumbled around and fixed his glasses, which had slid awkwardly down his nose. His face brightened when he saw Ron and Hermione but it quickly fell in to his now-typical scowl. "What's going on?" He glanced over and saw Ginny._

_"Holy shit! What happened to Ginny?" His face darkened as he saw her brutalized body. Ron screamed and jumped on Harry, wrapping his hands around his neck._

_"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER THAT POTTER!?" Hagrid pulled Ron off Harry who coughed for a moment. Dumbledore stepped forward but the door slammed open again. Ravenclaw Prefect Terry Boot flew in followed by Minister Cornelius Fudge and ten Aurors._

_"Headmaster! I just remembered! I saw Harry Potter with Ginny…" He fell silent as he saw the scene. Fudge shoved by him. The minister took in the scene and held back his triumphant smile._

_"Well this is solved! Aurors, arrest Harry Potter for the apparent rape and murder of Ginevra Weasley." Dumbledore could only stand aside as a silent but glaring Harry Potter left the room surrounded by Aurors. _

_The trial was public and quick. Fudge, claiming control of the suspect, had administered a potion to Harry that subdued him and left him in a fog. Harry's wand, using Proiri Incantatum, revealed many uses of Crucio, Avada Kedavra and Imperio. The entire Weasley family was convinced outside of the twins, both of whom were sure that Harry would never do that to Ginny. The final straw came when Veritaserum was given to Harry. His face contorted in surprise before he fell in to the normal fog. _

_Fudge stood smugly. "Veritaserum has been administered by Court Potions Master Devon Ambridge." A short fat woman who looked vaguely familiar nodded briskly to Fudge. "What is your full name?"_

_"Harry James Potter."_

_"Who are your parents?"_

_"James Potter and Lily Evans Potter." These questions were proof of the authenticity of the Veritaserum._

_Fudge nodded and proceeded with the actual questioning. "Did you kill Ginevra Weasley?"_

_"Yes." Mrs. Weasley broke in to sobs at the answer. All the Weasley boys' faces fell._

_"Did you rape Ginevra Weasley?"_

_Harry struggled for a moment, linking eyes with Hermione before he settled. "Yes." Now Ginny's older brothers started growling, glaring icily at Harry. Only the twins seemed restrained, eyeing Harry carefully._

_Fudge grinned evilly. "Are you a supporter of the Dark Lord?"_

_"Yes." The answer came out and the antidote was administered. Harry slumped in his seat while the courtroom burst in to angry yells and threats. Dumbledore maintained his composure but his mind was raging as he finally believed that Harry Potter, his protégé and Hero of the Light, had betrayed them all. Clearly, the Light was doomed._

_Fudge cleared his throat and motioned the crowd to silence. "Harry James Potter, you are found guilty. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban within the Permanent Prisoners Floor." An intake of breath was heard as Harry sentenced to residency within the most notorious floor of Azkaban. It was deep down on the lowest level. Only the worst criminals were sentenced there. The two last people sent there were Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange, one of whom had escaped while the other was still there._

_Aurors entered and escorted Harry away. The courtroom burst in to whispers and the Weasleys were escorted from the room_

_Fudge had announced to the world that Harry Potter was Voldemort's right-hand man and the Dark Lord was crippled without him. Over the next couple weeks, Fudge was seemingly proved right as Voldemort fell quiet, no attacks. Soon the weeks stretched in to years. The only mystery was the disappearance of various members of society. Fudge was impeached then killed a few years after Harry was imprisoned and Amelia Bones was elected Minister._

* * *

Hermione shook her head and cleared the memories. She slipped tighter against Ron while watching Dumbledore.

The Headmaster was lost in his own thoughts, reviewing the ten years since Harry had been imprisoned. The Order had grown but the original members had certainly suffered. Less than a year after Harry's imprisonment, the Burrow was attacked during the school year. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both killed. Ron had just turned 17 and became an adult. The only good result was that the remaining Weasley's came together. Bill and Charlie returned to England immediately and Percy approached his brothers and was welcomed back. The twins seemed sobered but resolute in their opinion that Harry was innocent. Percy had remained at the Ministry while Ron joined the Aurors upon graduation. All five sons had joined the Order and were some of the most active members.

Dumbledore shuddered slightly as he recalled Arthur and Molly's charred corpses. The Death Eaters hadn't even entered; they had set up wards surrounding the Burrow and set it alight. The Order didn't even know until hours later when Remus was planning to stop by.

Two years after that, the Order was pushed to the brink of oblivion. Surprising Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks had organized an attempted breakout of Harry from Azkaban. Surprising everyone further, they were assisted by Fred, George, Fleur and Victor Krum. Both Tri-Wizard participants had joined the Order after graduating. Both had been quite vocal in their belief of Harry's innocence though no one thought the Bulgarian boy or the French girl would do anything besides quietly talking in the corner. Victor was killed in the defense of the fortress but the others were all caught. They were, ironically, sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Mad-Eye Moody died less than a year later in combat. Dumbledore's eyes blazed with anger as he recalled when he had been told that Moody, after a lifetime of fighting dark wizards, was struck down by friendly fire in a disorganized ambush of a supposed Death Eater hideout. The news of Moody's death spread quickly through the Wizarding world and Fudge was impeached soon after by a vote of no-confidence by the Wizengamot. Amelia Bones won a landslide vote for Minister against Dawlish Dale after Dumbledore had refused to run once again.

A Dark Mark was found over Fudge's house two days later and Delores Umbridge had disappeared. Most assumed she had been kidnapped but a few in power held suspicions that she had played a role in Fudge's demise.

A few years after, close to six years after Harry's imprisonment, Snape disappeared. He never returned from a summons from Voldemort and Dumbledore assumed the worst.

A few years passed and Voldemort seemed to disappear. Occasionally one would hear stories of Death Eaters appearing in Asia or the Americas but most dismissed those as rogue terrorist groups.

The Order had recruited a large amount of Hogwarts students from Harry's generation. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet had all joined through their friendship of the Weasley twins. Sadly, Angelina was killed by Death Eaters and Katie and Alicia had disappeared less than two years ago.

Yes, the Order had gradually increased in numbers but the true members, the inner circle of Dumbledore, had been strained mightily. Ron and Hermione were now two of his most trusted advisors along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and McGonagall.

The final blow against the Order had been the disappearance of Professor Flitwick from his summer home in Wales. He had disappeared in the previous summer, less than four months ago.

The boat striking the dock softly brought Dumbledore from his mind's eye. Dumbledore stepped off the boat and reached down a hand and lifted Hermione up followed by Ron. The three warriors of the Light walked silently down the dock and the mist slowly dissipated until it was at a manageable level. They reached the rocky ground and proceeded up the beach. The waves crashed furiously around them as the beach where they landed jutted out narrowly from the main island. Dumbledore walked in front, followed by Hermione and Ron was last, keeping one eye on Hermione, ensuring she didn't slip in to the raging waters.

They finally reached the mainland but they weren't completely there. The strip of land just ended in a staircase cut in to the edge of the rocky cliffs, ascending around the side of the island. Dumbledore sighed and stepped on, leading the way. The staircase was narrow and slippery and more than once, Hermione and Ron almost slipped off. Charms were present to keep people from slipping off but the feeling of vertigo was still very much present. They continued up the winding staircase around the cliff wall until they completed a full circuit around the island and reached the entrance courtyard.

It was small, only twenty or so feet long, ending in large, imposing metal doors. The arch above bore writing, carved in a blocky rough script.

AZKABAN PRISON

ABANDON ALL HOPE – ALL YE WHO ENTER

Hermione and Ron shared a look and a simultaneous shudder. Dumbledore, who had come to Azkaban before, read the sign but managed to contain his reaction. He was widely thought of as the most powerful Wizard on Earth but the prison always evoked some reaction from him.

The reaction was harder to contain this time. He couldn't begin to imagine the horrors Harry faced. And now, Dumbledore had come as soon as the news hit. Harry Potter, former scourge of the wizarding world, had been framed. In an incidental revelation, Terry Boot was found to be a Death Eater. A prank at his office Vanished his robes and revealed his Dark Mark to a roomful of Aurors. He was quickly arrested and subjected to Veritaserum from Dumbledore's own stock.

* * *

_After the normal questioning, the Aurors prepared to arrest him but Dumbledore used his political clout to be allowed to ask some more questions. On a complete hunch, Dumbledore had stepped in._

_Terry's face was glazed over as the Veritaserum influence took hold once again. Dumbledore stepped forward and pursed his lips in thought. After the initial batch of confirming questions, Dumbledore stepped forward and looked Terry in the eye._

_"Were you a Death Eater when Ginevra Weasley was murdered?" The question provoked some whispering among the gathered, which included the inner circle of the Order which included the four remaining Weasleys and Hermione._

_"Yes." Dumbledore closed his eyes and prayed to Merlin, Allah, Yahweh and every other deity he could think of that his hunch was incorrect._

_"Did Harry Potter rape and murder Ginevra?" The silence afterwards was palpable and Dumbledore crossed eyes with Bill._

_"No." The air rushed out of the courtroom at Terry's pronouncement. The Weasleys sat in their seats, numb and silent. Dumbledore exhaled the breath he didn't know he had been holding._

_"Who did? Tell the entire story as you know it." Dumbledore sat back in his seat, and steepled his fingers, attempting to portray a calm leader._

_"I waited until Potter and Weasley were alone and I snuck behind them. They had been walking in the hallway, holding hands and I saw Potter kiss her cheek. I followed them to an empty hallway but a door soon appeared. Right after they entered, I knocked them both out with stunners and brought them to the bed. I stunned Potter multiple times before awakening Weasley. I raped her and used Potter's wand to torture her and kill her. I stunned Potter one more time and slipped out quickly. Delores Umbridge tampered with the Veritaserum to force Potter to answer it as Fudge and she wished." The courtroom was silent as Terry's forced confession ended. He was given the antidote and sat back, his eyes wide as he realized that he was in trouble._

_Dumbledore sat back in his seat and couldn't hold back anymore. He buried his face in his hands. He could vaguely hear Hermione weeping behind him. The Weasley boys were silent as they realized what happened. Terry Boot had been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss and it had been administered three days later._

* * *

Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione had headed to Azkaban as soon as the pardon papers had been prepared.

They passed under the arch and even Dumbledore couldn't contain his shudder as they entered the boundaries of the prison. Thousands of years of Dementors and prisoner screams had seemed to imbibe the very walls in the prison with a terrible presence. The walls and ground seemed to exude a chilling, haunting aura. The strongest and bravest wizards were known to be reduced to tears upon entering the legendary fortress.

They approached the cast-iron doors and entered silently. Immediately, Dumbledore was forced to raise his Occlumency barriers to full strength as two Dementors immediately met them. The air grew frigid and the water in Dumbledore's beard crystallized in to ice that weighed his head down slowly. Ron and Hermione crumbled to the ground as the Dementors met them. The dark cloaked creatures paused for a moment before backing away slowly. The Dementors went back to their spot on the far side of the room. Ron and Hermione rose to their feet as Dumbledore brushed the ice from his beard. Even as they moved away, Ron and Hermione were still shuddering in place.

An old grizzled Auror sat behind a desk. Dumbledore approached him and cleared his throat. "We have full pardon papers for Harry James Potter." Dumbledore reached in to his robe and pulled out the scroll and handed it to the guard. He read it quickly before sliding it in to a tube which sucked it away in to the wall.

The guard leaned back in his chair. "Permanent Prisoner Section, Cell Z-999." Dumbledore gaped before shaking his head slowly. Hermione caught the motion and stepped forward.

Her voice was shaky and weak from the Dementors. "Albus…what's wrong?" Hermione shivered as she finished.

The Headmaster's voice was shaky. "The cells are ordered numerically, starting with 1 and ascending to 1,000 and alphabetically, going from A-Z. The closest cell to the surface is A-1. Across the hall would be A-2. The next two would be A-3 and A-4. It goes on in that matter."

Ron and Hermione shared a look before Ron spoke. "So Z-999…" Dumbledore nodded and sighed.

"Would be the lowest cell in the prison, and reportedly hadn't been used in hundreds of years." Hermione's eyes clouded with tears and Ron clenched his jaw. The guard's voice attracted their attention.

"They will escort you to Prisoner A54931." His pale skeletal finger pointed at the two Dementors. Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron looked back and forth between the Dementors and the guard. Finally Dumbledore sighed and stepped away.

The Dementors led them down a hallway of cells. The prisoners in these cells were very low-security and were only in Azkaban for a couple years. The Dementors rarely approached their cells and through the barred window, they could be seen lying peacefully if not a bit ragged.

At the end of the hallway was a set of spiral stairs were carved in to the stone leading down and up. There were ten floors up, floors A-J. The floor below the ground floor was K, the one below that was L. The final floor in the depths of the fortress was Z floor, also known as Permanent Prisoners Floor.

The Dementors led Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione down the stairs slowly. Ron and Hermione walked behind Dumbledore, hiding behind him to escape the awful effects of the Dementors. The three human's steps echoed around the stone staircase spookily. The Dementors glided soundlessly, their gasping, skeletal breaths the only sounds the creatures of darkness made.

Finally they reached the bottom of the staircase. The Dementors led them down the bleak hallway. Very few of the cells were inhabited and those that were, were still and shown no sign of life, their prisoners motionless and insane.

Finally, they reached the end of the hallway and the Dementors pointed a shaking hand to the door at the end of the hallway. The Dementors floated away, forcing the three humans to shrink against the wall to avoid contact with them.

The two wizards and one witch turned and faced the door. They observed it quietly, taking in the rust that built over the hinges. The square hole in the door had three vertical bars in it. Spider-webs had built over the bars, nearly obscuring the view in to the cell.

With a shuddering breath, Dumbledore extended his wand in to the hole in the door. With a resounding click, the door creaked open and dust fell in a cloud from the hinges. Ron and Hermione coughed heavily while Dumbledore swept away the smoke with a wave of his wand.

Dumbledore met Ron's eyes, then Hermione's. All three nodded simultaneously and Dumbledore opened the door. More dust rose up from the ground while more dust and dirt fell from the ceiling concurrently. The walls seemed to shake slightly as the door was opened. Dumbledore waved his wand again but the dust remained and they were forced to wait until it settled naturally. When it finally did, the view in to the decrepit old cell was seen. The only sound was the thump of Hermione's body as she fainted to the ground.

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter! It feels really short and will almost certainly be the shortest chapter in this story by far. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Sorry for the delay, this was supposed to be posted on Tuesday but real life got in the way.**

The cell was tiny, almost as small as a certain broom cupboard in Surrey. The ceiling was twenty feet high with a tiny window near the ceiling. The shaft of light that entered was entirely wasted. The walls were black and encrusted with centuries of grime and dirt. There was a tiny hole in the corner and Dumbledore wrinkled his nose as he imagined the use for that. A miniscule mattress lay along the far wall that would force any human prisoner to lay in a fetal position, knees tucked in to their chest.

All three visitors' eyes were attracted to the small lump on the floor. Harry was flat on his back, arms splayed to the sides. His glasses were no where to be seen and his eyes gazed at the ceiling half-lidded. The normally green orbs were clouded and obscured. His hair was long and matted, covered in grime. His face was thin and haggard. He was clearly emaciated and you could see his ribcage. His limbs were thin, with literally no meat on them; they looked brittle and weak. Over his wrists were red ugly lines, scars from masochistic rage.

What struck them the most was the layer of dust covering Harry's battered body. The dust was distributed over everything except for his face. The trousers he wore, the only clothing he had on, were stiff. There was actually a cobweb spreading ominously between his legs.

The three visitors stood motionless for what seemed like ages. Finally a drip echoed in the corridor and startled all three. Dumbledore levitated Harry while Ron and Hermione led the way down until they reached an interview room. The Dementors stood guard on the doors. Dumbledore settled Harry's form in to the sole chair provided and conjured chairs for the three others.

"Harry…Harry are you awake?" Dumbledore's voice was stable but sounded weak and unsteady in the fortress. The broken form in front of them remained motionless, his body sagging down the chair.

Ron leaned forward. "Mate, come on. Wake up." Harry didn't react except for a barely perceptible twitching in his fingers. Ron closed his eyes.

Hermione tried next. "Please…Harry wake up…we need you back…you're free!" All three sighed in relief as a soft moan escaped from Harry. His head slowly peered up at them, his eyes still crusted half-shut. All three visitors leaned forward instinctually, their eyes plastered on the form in front of them.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and met each of their gazes. Dumbledore smiled and Hermione choked back a sob. Suddenly, Harry's eyes blazed a bright green and his mouth formed a malicious grin.

Dumbledore blinked. Mist swarmed above his upturned face. He blinked again. The drifting motion below him had stirred him and he glanced at his two, still-sleeping companions. Dumbledore frowned and tried to remember what happened. After the interview with Harry began, everything got sort of foggy. He shrugged, an uncharacteristic move for the aged Wizard. No matter, he thought. He would return tomorrow, and would bring the entire Order. The reasoning behind that was foggy as well but another shrug pushed the matter out of his mind.

Ron and Hermione woke and sighed in relief as they realized they were off the accursed island. They nodded to Dumbledore and settled back in. The mist seemed to be lessening and that was a good sign. Soon they would return to the mainland and they could warm up in front of a warm fire.

At the island, burning eyes peered at the retreating boat. Excellent. The show would begin tomorrow.

* * *

The following day, a much expanded boat was heading back towards Azkaban Island. At the head of the boat sat Dumbledore, this time flanked by Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Behind them were Ron and Hermione Weasley, accompanied by Neville Longbottom. Neville had a long scar going from his ear to the tip of his chin, a mark remaining from a long battle with a vampire.

In the rest of the boat was the entirety of the central part of the Order. Bill and Charlie Weasley stood together with Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones, talking quietly. Bill and Hestia were in an on-again, off-again relationship. Currently, it was off. Percy and Penelope stood side by side, silent but holding each others hands tightly. Dean Thomas, Padma Patil and Cho Chang were closer to the rear, the two girls whispering quietly. Many from the Ron's generation at Hogwarts were members of the Order. The notable exceptions were the majority of the Slytherins and of course Terry Boot.

The mist was descending and all the conversations fell silent. Shivers ran through the crowd. Cho ran a shaking hand over her arms, in a failed attempt to warm herself in the unnatural cold seeping through them all.

Suddenly, the boat lurched as it ran aground on the island. Dumbledore led the strange procession off the boat and they made their way towards the mainland. They walked single-file, and everyone was very careful to stay in the center of the natural dock created on the island. Dumbledore was in front, followed by McGonagall and Kingsley. At the rear was Dean Thomas behind Susan Bones and Padma.

They finally reached the stairway and, still silent, the assorted members of the Order of the Phoenix made their way up the rough stairs hewn in to the side of the cliff wall. The stairs were craggy and the fall to the ocean was long.

Emmeline Vance was in the center of group, just behind Hestia Jones and just ahead of Charlie Weasley. She shivered as she walked. She hated Azkaban with a passion. On her first day as an Auror, she was ordered to escort a prisoner to Azkaban. It remained one of her most terrifying experiences to date.

Lost in her thoughts, she yelped as she stepped on a loose stone and slipped. Before Charlie could grab her, she felt herself fall out of reach. Her yelp attracted the attention of the other walkers and the procession froze. Her eyes widened as she wind-milled her arms.

Just as she gave up and realized she was going to die, smashed upon the rocks at the bottom of the cliffs, she struck a hard surface and lay flat. Her breathing steadied and she opened her eyes.

Emmeline was laying face-up. The dark, cloudy sky was above her. The surface she was lying on was stiff and hard. She looked down her body to see the Order looking at her, shock written all over their faces. After taking a deep breath, she slowly looked down and she gasped. She was apparently lying down on nothing. The space beneath her was apparently empty; she could see the water crashing against the rocks.

Something pulled on Emmeline's ankle and she saw Hestia and Charlie trying to reel her in. She stood up shakily and made her way over to the stairs. The group was silent and everyone watched Emmeline quietly.

Dumbledore broke the eerie quiet. "I believe Miss Vance just showed us the excellent protection charms upon these stairs." Emmeline nodded timidly. Dumbledore smiled at her benignly and turned to continue. Soon the entire group was making its way up the stairs.

Soon they hit the plateau before the entrance to the fabled prison. They entered silently, each person shuddering as they passed under the ominous archway with its bone-chilling message.

This time, Dumbledore didn't stop at the front desk but continued down the hallway. A Dementor led the way down the passage but stopped at a metal door. The Dementor waited silently as Dumbledore stared at it.

The Order members shifted their feet quietly as they waited for a decision. Finally, the elder wizard spoke. "I believe that most of us are supposed to wait here. Ronald and Hermione, if you would accompany me?" The rest of the Order moved in to the room. There was a large collection of chairs facing a glass partition. On the other side of this partition was an ancient metal chair. To the muggleborns in the room, it brought back memories of the electric chair with its harsh leather straps encircling the wrists and ankles. An even larger strap was atop the back of the chair, meant to circle the prisoner's forehead. Clearly, this was a chair of confinement and imprisonment, not of comfort.

While Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione made their way down to retrieve Harry, the rest of the Order went in to the room and sat in the chairs. No one dared to speak as the anguish of the prison seemed to permeate through the very walls. Eyes darted nervously around, constantly making sure of an escape. Wands were gripped surreptitiously.

When Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione reached Harry's cell, they found it exactly the same as the day before. The only difference was that Harry was now lying prone on the bed. Dumbledore sighed and levitated him. Ron and Hermione led the way back upstairs while Dumbledore carefully made sure that Harry floated up the way effortlessly. By the time they reached the ground floor, the three walking wizards were sweating bullets from the effort.

The Order waited breathlessly in the conference room and the stillness was broken as Hermione entered and took a seat next to Lisa Turpin who smiled at her quietly. Ron entered next and plopped down, exhausted, next to his brothers. Finally Dumbledore entered, levitating a shadowed form. He placed it carefully on the chair opposite the glass wall. As soon as the body was in place, the leather straps tightened and secured.

Dumbledore sat and tapped the glass with his wand. A harsh light came on over Harry and the Order members who had not been at the prison the day before gasped. In the bright light of the conference room, the wasting away of Harry Potter was fully and completely evident. His head rested against the strap and all could tell that if it was unsupported, Harry's neck would be forced to let it drop down to his chest. More than one member of the Order wiped tears from their eyes.

Neville watched Harry sadly and leaned over to talk to Michael Corner. "Damn…look what we did to him…" Neville looked back on his memories with Harry fondly. Harry had been the one person who didn't look at him with pity when he struggled with magic early on. The DA had given Neville the stimulus he needed to rise up and he graduated in the top ten of his class.

Michael gulped nervously. "We did? That was Azkaban." Neville shook his head slowly.

"No, that was us. We sentenced a 16-year-old kid to Azkaban. Not just any kid, Harry! Harry would never do anything like that and we fucked him over." Michael opened his mouth to reply but only closed it, as he realized that Neville was right. The seated around them whitened as they realized the truth of Neville's statement. Due to their inaction, the Hero of Wizarding World and, as any of them would tell you, a truly good person was clearly on the brink of death. He had already crossed the edge of insanity.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry? Wake up Harry." Harry remained motionless. Dumbledore raised his wand and enervated Harry. The spell hit Harry with a bright flash. The Order members cringed as Harry convulsed for a moment. His eyes wearily opened. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Harry's eyes bulged and everyone flinched a moment before he went to a loud coughing fit, his head straining against the binds. He breathed heavily afterwards and the Order members exchanged nervous glances.

Harry tried to speak again and failed. He looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. Finally the Headmaster brightened and stepped around the glass partition.

"_Sonorus_." The spell hit Harry who smiled gratefully at Dumbledore. The Headmaster regained his seat as Harry spoke. His voice was still raspy and weak even with the Headmaster's charm.

"Hey...guys…" He attempted to smile but he struggled with it, as if he needed to practice more. Dumbledore leaned forward.

"Hello Harry my boy. Are you feeling alright?" The Order members looked at Dumbledore surprised. This boy had been stuck in Azkaban for ten years, of course he wasn't alright. No one noticed the flash of annoyance cross Harry's battered features.

Harry attempted to shrug but it came out weak as it was restrained by the bindings. "I'm fine…" Ron laughed nervously and immediately adopted a guilty look at breaking the silence.

Dumbledore smiled in that grandfatherly way of his. "Well my boy, I have good news."

Harry's eyes slowly met Dumbledore's. "Really?"

"Yes Harry. I don't know if you remember but we told you yesterday, but you are free. It seems we made a dreadful mistake all those years ago and you were wrongly imprisoned. I cannot tell you how dreadfully sorry I am, how sorry we all are that this has happened." Harry's eyes lit up a bit at the news and he smiled again. Dumbledore continued. "So what do you say Harry?"

Harry held his smile. "What do I have to say…?" Harry paused and met a few people's eyes. Suddenly, his head snapped up and his eyes blazed a bright green.

"Fuck you, you dirty motherfuckers." A second of silence accompanied this pronouncement before all hell broke loose.

A roaring was heard and all the chairs the Order were sitting on disappeared, sending all of them crashing to the floor. Harry's chair changed as well. The straps disappeared and he stood up casually. The Order watched horrified as his body morphed in front of them.

Harry's gaunt malnourished face disappeared and was replaced by the face of a powerful man in his mid-twenties. His eyes continued to sparkle a deep venomous green. His hair fluttered in an unseen wind and when it settled, it was just above shoulder length, smooth and shining black. The very tips were as white as fallen snow. Twin cords of hair framed his intelligent and hardened face. Harry's shoulders widened and seemed to writhe as muscles appeared until he stood over six feet tall. His limbs thickened with muscle. His prison trousers morphed in to a pair of black dress pants and a silky black dress shirt appeared across his chest. Harry adjusted his collar for a moment. His feet were adorned in black dress shoes.

No one moved as Harry surveyed them calmly. His face was expressionless, until a wicked smirk crossed his features. "BOO!" He yelled and everyone jumped. The Order members got to their feet and raced towards the door, their wands forgotten in their pockets.

Harry's voice was commanding. "Don't let them out." The Dementors rushed in and soon the Order members were forced away from the door by the five cloaked monstrosities.

Dumbledore whirled and raised his wand at Harry. "I don't know who you are and what you've done with Harry Potter but you will stop this now." Harry barked a cold laughed and winked.

"What are you going to do with that chicken leg Albus, feed me?" The Headmaster blinked and glanced down. Shockingly, his wand had been replaced by a meaty chicken leg. All the Order members checked their wands to find them replaced by various objects from umbrellas to beater bats to muggle soda cans.

Harry smirked again and held up their wands before he Vanished them. "Now all of you are going to shut up and listen to a little story of mine." The Order members looked around uneasily but realized they were at his mercy.

"Have you heard of Aronin Azkaba?" The question threw most of the Order and confused looks shot around the room.

"He was quite the powerful wizard. Would make dear old Albus and Tom look like Crabbe and Goyle. He was Merlin's best friend and second. While Merlin was widely thought of as the better Wizard, Aronin was an architect of the greatest renown. Stonehenge is one of his more well known works." Harry smiled and the creaky old chair behind him turned in to a plush green armchair and Harry sat. He rested his right ankle on his left knee.

"At the time, muggles were quite fearful of wizards and were hunting them quite thoroughly. So Merlin asked Aronin to build him a fortress that was impenetrable. A fortress that could survive on it's own against a siege of epic proportions for millennia. And in response Aronin built…anyone?" The room was silent until Hermione's voice eked out.

"Azkaban Prison?" Harry smiled and winked broadly at Hermione. Hermione could only gulp in response.

"Right in one Hermione. He built the wonderful place you currently reside in. At the time, Azkaban was built to be a fortress and was patrolled by guards. These guards were more commonly known as the Knights of the Round Table, led by Arthur, a companion of Merlin and Aronin. The interesting part is that the very prison is alive." Hermione opened her mouth but Harry held a hand up.

"Not in the way Hogwarts is where it is so infused with magic that it seems to be alive. No, Azkaban prison, the very walls and floors and ceilings are very much alive. A full sentient being with a conscious thought. It was a very simple being and completely loyal to Merlin and Aronin." Harry smiled again, his bright green eyes roving his enraptured audience.

"Back to my story. So Aronin and Merlin lived very full lives. Sadly, Merlin and Arthur were both killed in combat, though in the final battle, the Light won and peace was restored. Aronin was deeply saddened by the loss of his best friend and general. But life moves on and peace reigned for generations. The Azkaba family multiplied and moved out in to the world. Though the war was over, there were a few rouge terrorists who still threatened the family and to protect themselves, they changed their name and started a family business. The Azkabas began a ceramics store, selling clay pots and jars to local villagers. Can Hermione make it two in a row and guess their new name?"

Hermione sat still, her brow creased as she thought of what it could be. A voice from the back of the room startled everyone. "They became the Potters." Harry nodded and smiled.

"Very good Neville. They became Potters and changed their family name to suit their new profession. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Azkaban fortress." Harry bowed dramatically as the wall behind him rumbled and dropped in to the ground. Gasps were heard from the Order members.

A huge hall extended behind Harry, at least four times the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The ceiling was neck-achingly high and the sunlight streamed through cavernous windows. There were dozens of tables in the center. Along the sides were various tables which the muggleborns would later recognize as foosball and ping pong tables. Harry turned and walked down the center of the hall until he reached an ornate wooden table at which sat five hooded people. Harry sat in the empty seat in the middle of the five. The Order members followed Harry. On each side of the path that Harry walked stood lines of people of all shapes and colors. They didn't stand at attention; they just waited, smiling at Harry or glaring at the visitors.

Harry sat and turned around. "I am the heir to Aronin Arturus Azkaba and the Lord of the Fortress of Azkaban. Now, more history." By now, the Order members had approached the table and stood nervously a few yards in front of Harry.

"My ancestor was a great man. But sadly, the loss of his two best friends affected him more than normal. Towards the end of his life, he fell in to a dementia. With his last breath, he cast a spell on the fortress and the guards. The fortress had been emptied and now, when any of Azkaba's heirs would arrive, they would be able to take control of the fortress. A few other changes occurred as well." Harry leaned back in his chair and eyed the Order.

"But first, the heir had to pass a little test. In order to receive the ability to control the castle and knowledge of all its secrets, his heir must first…become completely insane." Silence hung over the assembled crowd.

"Yes, shortly after my fourth anniversary in my cell, I lost the will to live and let my mind drift in to the utter nothingness of insanity. However soon I was yanked out. After a momentary respite to gain my composure mentally, I took control of the fortress and found out incredible things. I am completely connected to the fortress. I know everything that happens within my walls. I know right now, there are exactly three hundred and eighty seven people in my hall. I know there are four seagulls shitting on my turrets."

Harry smiled and took a breath. "As soon as I assimilated all of this information, I took control of the castle and rebuilt it in it's true image. As the connection solidified, I gained access to all of Aronin's magical knowledge. Let's just say that Dumbledore's personal library would be not much more than firewood for me right now."

"I also found some interesting facts. The Knights of the Round Table are some of the most famous men in history. Yet, right around the time of Aronin's death, the hundred or so Knights that the group had expanded to mysteriously disappeared. Where did these legendary heroes vanish to?" Harry smiled and sat up at the table. "Come forth, Knights of Round Table."

The Order members huddled together and a few weaker hearted members screamed as Dementors streamed in to the Hall, settling behind Harry. One huge Dementor, reeking of evil and fear stepped just behind Harry.

The raven-haired boy smiled. "Allow me to introduce the leader of the Knights, Lancelot." The Dementor seemed to waver for a moment until it was replaced by a ruggedly handsome man an inch or so shorter than Harry. He had black hair and ragged beard. He carried two swords at his waist and was equipped with a set of bow and arrows on his back. At his nod, the other Dementors shimmered as well before replaced by a horde of fighters resembling Lancelot.

"My ancestor changed these warriors to Dementors. Only the non-married ones who volunteered were changed." Harry smiled evilly, noting the shock on everyone's face, especially the Headmaster who stepped forward.

"But Harry! How could Aronin allow these creatures to exist? They hurt the innocent and weak." Harry rolled his eyes.

"They were designed to help stop evildoers. In Aronin's day, the Patronus charm was much simpler. It required neither wand nor an incantation. All you need was a happy thought. Who do you think is more likely to have a happy thought, a Dark Lord or a Light Fighter? Additionally, the Dementors were designed to seek out the Heir when he was shown. That was why the Dementors affected me so deeply when I was younger." The hall was completely silent though the residents of Azkaban were smiling and stifling their laughter at the shocked expressions of the Order members.

A nameless voice shot out from the center of the Order huddle. "Then why do they feel so evil?" Harry gazed at the Order, trying to discern who spoke.

"Frankly, I don't know. I believe it is because my ancestor was either more senile than was healthy or just a bit of a bastard. His memories at that point become a bit foggy."

Dumbledore stepped forward boldly. "But Harry my boy, what about the prisoners who are here? And the guards?" Harry dropped his smile and eyed Dumbledore coldly.

"First, I am not your boy and you will address me as Mr. Potter. Secondly, the guards were killed and replaced with charms." Hermione gasped and stepped forward before she could stop herself.

"Har…Mr. Potter! How could you kill those guards?" Harry gazed levelly down at Hermione from his seat.

His voice was cold and steady. "How could _you_ send an obviously innocent boy to prison for ten years? How could _you _accept Veritaserum from a court potions master who has no record of ever attaining Mastery levels? Don't question me Granger. They were nobodies, with no families leading meaningless lives in this hellhole. It was a blessing to be killed rather than sit at a desk in this prison." Hermione stepped back as if slapped.

"As for the prisoners, I found an interesting fact. At any one time, there are approximately 500 prisoners at Azkaban Prison. Usually, around 80 of these prisoners are completely innocent and were imprisoned for political or social reasons. The other 20 I had killed. And before you object again, Granger, most of them were thanking me for ending the pitiful existence that goes on in here. They were almost entirely life sentences and died with a smile on their faces." Harry sighed as Hermione remained unconvinced.

Harry leapt off his chair and stood. He vaulted over the table and landed nimbly in front of Hermione. "I would die a thousand deaths before I would endure a month here." Harry stepped towards Hermione slowly, forcing her backwards. "Do you understand what it was like? The mind-aching terror you feel every time a Dementor would grace your presence? They don't affect us now because I can control the depressing power they have." Harry held up his wrists, where everyone could see bright red scars.

"I did this to myself. The elves are trained to stop anyone who tries to commit suicide here. You know how long it took me to want to die Granger?" Hermione gulped and shook her head. Harry's green eyes searched her light brown eyes, and Hermione felt her very soul become exposed to him.

Harry glared at her. "2 days. Less than 48 hours after you fools sentenced me here, while you were celebrating the imprisonment of Voldemort's secret agent, I tried to commit suicide. How does that make you feel, knowing that while I slit my own wrists against the edge of my bed, you were shagging Ron over there?" Ron and Hermione turned bright red and Ron stepped forward. Heir of Azkaban or not, he couldn't threaten Ron's wife!

"That's enough Potter. Get away from Hermione." He grabbed Harry's wrist and there was a gust of wind. Ron froze as he faced an arrow notched to a bowstring inches from his face. Ron looked slowly down the length of the arrow to see a regal man staring at him impassively, his hard brown eyes taking in every detail of Ron's face.

Around the hall, 90 tall, slim creatures stood with arrows notched to bows. Harry smiled and stepped away from Hermione. "Allow me to introduce you to the Regal Elves. One of Aronin's little charms made them look like normal house elves until the new heir arrived."

Harry returned to his seat and gestured to a tall elf beside him with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "The Elf leader, Legolas." The elf nodded briskly. "I might as well reveal another little tidbit here as well. Gimli, if you will." A crank was heard and a line of shuffling dwarves entered the hall. All were short stocky creatures with huge battleaxes on their back. Their beards were as long as Dumbledore's.

The lead dwarf made his way to Harry and nodded to him. He smiled grimly to Legolas. "Allow me to introduce you to Gimli, King of the dwarves and heterosexual life partner of Legolas." Cries of outrage sounded from both Elf and Dwarf and Legolas smacked Harry upside the head.

Gimli laughed heartily. "Cheeky little bugger." His voice echoed in the large chamber. The assorted crowds of Azkaban laughed as Harry rubbed his head. Harry sat up straight and motioned for silence. Harry remained sitting in front of Lancelot. On his left shoulder stood Gimli and on his right stood Legolas. In the two seats to his left, two hooded beings sat while three more sat on his right.

Harry leaned forward and smiled again. "I believe that is our entire royal introduction. So Dumbles, what do you have to say?" Chuckles broke out from the crowd at the nickname and Gimli snorted. Legolas merely rolled his eyes. Lancelot remained stone-faced.

Dumbledore stood quietly, trying to assimilate all of the information in to his mind. Harry Potter had been wrongfully imprisoned for ten year. However, he was the heir of the creator of Azkaban and had remodeled the prison in his liking. He was immensely knowledgeable and powerful. He had Dementors, Regal Elves and Dwarves on his side, not to mention the population of Azkaban. Regal Elves were mere legend and Dwarves had thought to be extinct for millennia.

Finally Dumbledore spoke. "Well Mr. Potter, I am truly happy to hear that you are doing so well. I believe that between your control of Azkaban and the forces of the Light, we can truly defeat Voldemort once and for all." Harry arched an eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"That's interesting Dumbles. I know that Voldemort has been laying low for some time now. Why would you need my help?" Dumbledore met Harry's eyes and shook his head slightly.

Harry shocked the crowd by bursting out laughing. Legolas whacked him firmly on the back a few times until he controlled himself. "Excuse me. Whew…you still haven't told them the Prophecy have you? My god old man, you must really be off your game." With that, Harry snapped and words appeared in the air above him.

"This is the Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. This is what Sirius Black died to fight for." Eyes read through the lines and shocked gasps were heard as everyone realized what it meant.

Harry opened his mouth to elaborate when the front doors banged open behind the Order. Harry saw who entered. "Bugger…"

The crowd parted for the entering figures until a voice could be heard. "DADDY!!"

**A/N: Yes, I stole Legolas and Gimli from LOTR. Bug off, it was a fun reference. By the way, I love the expression Bugger, so expect to see it a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Bad news, as of now, this is the second to last chapter. The reason for this is my original idea for this story is about 3 months old but I waited to outline/write it until I finished 1/2Animal1/2Man. So my muse for this story is dried up. However, I am teasing around with the idea of additional things later on. Not sure about it.**

The Order parted as six children raced up the center of the room. Harry tried to remain stone-faced but couldn't help the smile that came out as he saw the children. The kids ran around the table and yelled excitedly to Harry. All of them crowded around Harry and he hoisted two girls on to his lap. All of the kids looked around five years old.

A small set of doors on the side of the hall burst open and three women walked out. One of the boys, whose hair was a bright blonde, almost white, turned to the black-haired boy beside him.

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble." The three women marched to the table. The Order gasped as three long-forgotten women appeared. Fleur Delacour led the way, her blonde hair shimmering in the light. In her anger, her veela attraction was almost completely unrestricted and the boys in the Order felt themselves drooling and moving closer. A few smacks echoed as the girls restored their senses. Behind Fleur walked a shorter girl with bright pink hair. Tonks looked older but Azkaban had not marred her youthful features. The final woman frightened the Order as Bellatrix Lestrange walked up. Her midnight black hair was loose and smooth down her back. She looked ages younger and was quite beautiful.

Fleur conjured six seats along the table and the women sat in the nearest three to Harry. The three girls plopped in to their mother's laps quickly and the boys sat restlessly in the final three chairs. The women could be heard whispering to the children. "You know you weren't supposed to interrupt Daddy today?" The kids nodded apologetically but looked quite excited.

Harry cleared his throat. "May I introduce you to my wives, Fleur, Bellatrix and Nymph?" Dumbledore at the head of the crowd nodded slowly to the wives who only glared at him. Ron opened his mouth to object but Hermione squeezed his hand, shaking her head tightly. Ron closed his mouth but frowned.

Harry continued. "And my six children. The blue-haired boy at the end is Theodore Tonks Potter. The raven-haired boy next to him is Sirius Black Potter and the blonde boy next to him is James Delacour Potter." The three boys grinned and waved madly at the crowd, utterly fascinated by the new arrivals. The Azkaban crowd chuckled at their antics quietly.

"The little cutie on Bella's lap is Lily Black Potter. The striking partial Veela seated upon Fleur's lap is Gabrielle Delacour Potter." The Order whitened in shame, as they remembered the awful scene they had found after hearing that the Delacour's home had been destroyed. Both parents had been murdered while Fleur had been out. Gabrielle, only 14 years old, had been brutally raped and murdered in her room.

Harry paused as he took in the tightened faces of the Order. He spoke again and finished the introductions. "And the final little girl here, redheaded today in honor of her namesake, is Ginny Tonks Potter." Ron, Bill, Charlie and Percy all gazed wistfully at the currently redheaded girl watching them inquisitively.

As she saw the eyes, she leaned deeper in to Tonks' robes. She spoke shyly, hiding her face almost completely. "Daddy…why are they staring at me?" Harry glared at the Weasleys for causing his girl discomfort.

When he answered his daughter, his voice was soft and soothing. "Gin, you know the friend of mine who passed away when I was younger? The girl who you were named after." His eyes were locked on with Ron's. Ginny nodded shyly. It was barely perceptible to the Order because she was hiding in Tonks' robes.

"Well these redheaded boys are her brothers and with your hair like that, you look very much like she did. She was very beautiful, just like you." As he finished, his voice softened even more in the memory, though his face remained trained on Ron's. Ginny smiled and blushed against Tonks. She hurriedly waved to the Weasleys who halfheartedly waved back.

The room was still for a moment before Harry noticed that Hermione was bursting with a question. Harry held up his hand. "Hermione, does your question have to do with my arrangement?" He nodded towards his wives and Hermione nodded quickly. Harry shook his head.

"Kids, silencers." To the Order's shock, the six children drew wands from their clothes and cast Silencing charms on themselves, silencing the world around them. They quickly began communicating to each other with hand signals, silently cracking up every once in a while.

Harry smiled and nodded to Hermione. She stepped forward. "Harry…your three wives?" Harry arched an eyebrow and met eyes with Tonks, Bella then Fleur. All three women smiled at him.

"When I took control, I came across an interesting sight. Tonks and Fleur chained up in adjacent cells. I freed them both and when I found out why they were imprisoned, in a rescue attempt for me, I almost broke down. We became inseparable and one thing led to another. We came across Bella soon after and in our Veritaserum testing of any prisoner here, I decided to free Bella and see what happened." Hermione almost exploded.

"Harry! It's Bellatrix Lestrange! How can you say that!? She killed Sirius!" The room silent and even the children stopped moving. Harry and Bella glared at Hermione who shrank back. Bella handed Lily to Fleur and stood up.

"Granger, imagine a mind as an egg. Now imagine exposure to Voldemort and that entails, the fear, the _Crucios_, etc, as cracks in the egg. Now imagine Azkaban prison as a blinding cold surrounding the egg, suffocating any possible growth inside. I was in Voldemort's presence for close to a decade and I was thrown in Azkaban right after. I would have been permanently insane had I stayed with Voldemort but Azkaban, ironically, saved me. My mind froze and stopped developing until Harry saved me. Do not question what you do not understand. When I returned to Azkaban a year after Harry was imprisoned, I almost killed myself. But Harry saved me. He gave me a chance and surprisingly, I loved him. He loved me as did Fleur and Nymph." Hermione remained unconvinced.

Neville stepped forward. "So you were totally innocent huh? Innocent of destroying my family?" Harry smiled grimly at Neville. He had a perfectly good reason to question Bellatrix and it was nice to see the former wallflower standing up for what he believed in.

Bella walked slowly around the table. "Neville Longbottom. I am not innocent. I killed and tortured. I regret my actions on your parents. Good purebloods and someone I would have no problem with if not for their presence against my former Dark Lord. All I ask is that you imagine what it's like." She stepped towards Neville who met her eyes unflinchingly.

"You are a 16 year old girl, intelligent and beautiful. Unfortunately, you are in an arranged marriage and are thrown in the service of a Dark Lord. For almost ten years, you are constantly submerged in the ideas of Voldemort. Any sign of discontent, a batted eyelash, a cough at the wrong time, you die. You live in constant fear of being struck down for breathing wrong. You see classmates killed by opponents but even more shockingly, killed by your own leader in a fit of rage or jealousy. I don't claim innocence; I take full responsibility for my actions. I only ask you to walk a mile in my shoes." Bellatrix had circled around Neville slowly and ended up back in front of him.

They met eyes for a moment. The child of tortured parents matching stares with the torturer of said parents. Neville nodded and released the tension in his muscles.

"Harry says you're okay; I trust him. I should have believed him all those years ago. I won't fail him again." Bella smiled and her face changed. She looked once again like the beautiful elegant girl she used to be.

As Bella took her seat, Harry smiled at Neville who nodded back. The Order watched Neville and he refused to meet their glares. His eyes remained locked on Harry. At a nod from Harry, the kids removed their Silencing charms. The raven-haired Lord of Azkaban stood again.

"Let me introduce you to some of my assistants here. First, the Headmaster of the school within these walls. Headmaster Flitwick." The person all the way at the end of the table removed his hood and the old Charms Professor was revealed. Dumbledore stared while Harry continued.

"As my children grew and other former prisoners had children, I realized that I would need a school to teach them on the island. Filius was kidnapped by Voldemort but I saved him and nursed him back to health. He has agreed to be my Headmaster. He was always fair and never manipulative." With his final words, he glared at Dumbledore.

Harry pointed to the two hooded figures on his left. "You may recognize my two general assistants and defense specialists. Fred and George Weasley." The twins removed their hoods and sported identical smirks. All the Weasley boys gaped at the twins who looked at their brothers as if they were bugs beneath them. "I was quite happy to find them after Nymph told me that they were also arrested for attempting to free me." Bill stepped forward.

His voice was cracked and strained. His attempt at normal conversation failed. "Fred, George. How are you doing?" The other Weasley boys nodded and awaited the twins.

Fred started. "We are doing."

"Quite well."

"Bill. Thanks.

"For asking." The kids giggled at the twins' odd manner of speaking but the Weasley boys gulped at the completely serious expressions on the faces of the twins.

Harry smiled grimly at the exchange. "Somewhere in the crowd behind you are Fred and George's wives, Katie and Alicia." Two voices broke out and Alicia and Katie ran up. They slipped in to Fred and George's laps quickly. The twins wrapped their arms around their girls automatically.

Harry gestured to the man next to Flitwick, still hooded. "Now the general of my army here. He is my second in command." The man indicated removed his hood and the Order gaped. Remus Lupin sat calmly gazing at the crowd, a small smile on his face. The only person who contained their reaction was Dumbledore, though there was a slight widening of his eyes. Remus looked years younger. His hair had become his normal mouse brown.

McGonagall spoke for the first time. "Remus! What happened to you? You look so healthy!" Remus smirked.

"After I was imprisoned, I was forced to undergo my transformations alone without Wolfsbane. But surprisingly, I never Turned. According to Harry, the walls here are charmed so well that the moonlight's power is negated. The years of torture also helped me out. Something about despair taking on a physical form and coating the walls." The listeners listened in silence. This could revolutionize the wizarding world! Every month, werewolves could come to Azkaban and not turn.

Remus continued. "A year or so ago, we experimented with something. The werewolf DNA mixed in with my own only lasts a month. Sadly, every time I Turned, the DNA would refresh. So if there is a way that a werewolf can miss a month, they would hypothetically be cured." The room watched him as he leaned back and rested his head lightly on his wrist.

"I left Azkaban a year ago during the full moon." Remus smiled. "Never Turned. I am cured." A second of silence passed then the Order members burst in to pandemonium. Hermione's shrill voice announcing how amazing this would be and how it would change the world.

Harry reached over and smacked Remus on the back. The former werewolf laughed at him. Harry smiled and held up his hand for silence. "Last but not least, my right-hand-man. Methinks you will be quite surprised with this one, especially you, Oh Wonderful Headmaster of HoggyWarts."

The final hooded figure dropped his hood and the Order froze in to silence. Dumbledore surprised everyone by gaping openly. Severus Snape sat smirking at the Headmaster. The Potions Master looked the same as ever, his black eyes glaring out at the Order while his greasy black hair hung limply around his face.

Dumbledore recovered his composure. "Severus! What are you doing here?" Snape arched an eyebrow before responding.

"Albus, I am living here. What else would I be doing? I was shocked to find Harry in my quarters around four years ago. He said that he had built a Paradise in Azkaban and brought me. He said that he needed a Potions Master as well as someone who knew how both Voldemort and you worked. After some convincing, I gave him a grace period of a week. I stayed here for a week and never left." Dumbledore looked shocked at Snape.

"But how could you abandon the fight? You spent almost your entire life fighting this war." Snape shook his head in exasperation. He couldn't believe the Headmaster actually sounded affronted.

"Albus, you hit the nail exactly on the head as the muggles say. I am tired of fighting this war. Here I get to rest, make potions and research. No fear of Voldemort discovering me, no dealing with bumbling students and most of all, no more of your manipulations." Dumbledore could only stand there, shocked at his former Potions teacher's words.

Harry smiled again and clapped his hands. "I welcome to enjoy Azkaban for the day. You are welcome to explore. However, all of you will be leaving in the morning. We will be having a small dinner and dance." The crowd cheered at the announcement and the kids groaned.

The visitors began to mill around Azkaban. They talked with the residents of the Fortress and found them happy and busy. Harry formally introduced his children to Neville, Ron and Hermione.

"Turns out, they all were…conceived and born on the same day. They will all turn 5 this February." Neville squatted and shook all his kids' hands. The boys were quite active, running all over the room. Gabby was really shy, and hid behind Harry's knees a lot. Lily was almost as active as the boys and was the only adult beyond their parents who could control them. Ginny was in between. According to Harry, she was usually all over the place as her namesake. But today, probably due to the presence of her blood uncles, she was quite shy and Harry carried her around. She tucked her head in to his neck, murmuring her words.

Harry and Neville walked away as the babysitter elves (House, not Regal) shooed the kids back to their rooms. They took a seat in the side of the room and watched the comings and goings of the crowd.

Neville drank from his glass of Firewhiskey. "So you're happy here Harry?" Harry took a sip and swallowed it deliberately.

"Definitely. I have a family. Three beautiful wives and 6 wonderful children. I am quite able to make my people stay safe and happy here. I have everything I need." Neville smiled and took another swig.

"Good." Neville opened his mouth to say something else but held it back. Harry noticed and kept quiet. Neville's eyes roved over the audience. Finally he spoke.

"You sure about her?" Harry kept his face trained forward, not risking a glance at Neville.

"Yeah. I love her. I don't know how it happened but I would trust her with my life." Neville turned and looked at Harry. Harry exhaled slowly then met Neville's gaze.

Finally Neville turned away. "Alright. You know if this was anyone else, I'd kill her right?" Harry grinned grimly as he finished his Firewhiskey.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for trusting me about this." Neville waved him off as he finished his drink.

"Bah. We fucked you over last time and I am determined to believe you here. I have your back on this one Harry." Harry smiled and slapped Neville on the back.

"Wouldn't want it any other way. Now get out of here and go have some fun." Harry shoved Neville away and both men laughed.

* * *

The dance that was held was less formal than a Hogwarts dance. In fact, any American muggles may have likened it to a college party. The hall was dark though the stage was lit. On the stage stood a tall dreadlocked wizard surrounded by turntables. Wizards had yet to find a magical equivalent that could play music so well.

The music bounced around the room. In the center of the room, in front of the stage was a milling group of dancers. Around the side of the dancing throng stood or sat various groups of people talking and laughing loudly. The Order members were mostly standing together though a few were dancing here and there. Neville was sitting at a table with 3 girls his age from Azkaban.

Harry strode in to the room with his wives. They had just laid the kids down to bed and a few house elves were watching them quietly. All four were clad in casual clothing, Harry in a green dress shirt and dark jeans. The girls were in skin-tight jeans that seemed melded on to their bodies and tank tops. Fleur's was a light blue, Bella's was black and Tonks' was bright pink.

Harry danced with all three over the next couple hours. He danced with a few other women from Azkaban. He even took Hermione for a relatively slow song.

Harry plopped down at a large circular table. Fleur and Bella sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Tonks dropped in to lap and snuggled in to his chest. The twins and their wives sat down at their table. Unbeknownst to them, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore stood listening and watching.

They talked amicably for a while. Finally Harry shifted Tonks off his lap and stood. Tonks whined as she lost her warm seat.

Harry smiled down at them. "So whose turn is it tonight?" The girls conferred between themselves for a moment before Fleur jumped up happily.

"Eet iz my turn Harry!" The French girl jumped in to Harry's arms happily and he spun her around. The other two girls watched them smiling. They rose as one.

Tonks spoke. "Then we shall return to our room and await you later." Tonks, then Bella kissed Harry heavily and pecked Fleur on the lips. Tonks and Bellatrix walked off hand in hand. Harry walked to the crowd and signaled the DJ. He switched recordings and a slow hip hop song came on.

Harry pulled Fleur in to the crowd as the song started. A good amount of people came off the floor as the crowd split in to couples. Harry brought Fleur to the center of the floor before they began to dance. The French girl melted in to Harry as they danced; his hands on her hips and her arms wrapped possessively around his neck. Onlookers could see the beads of perspiration running down her neck. Her blonde shimmering hair was layered in sweat but it didn't diminish her beauty. His hands moved to her back. His left hand gripped her ass tightly as his right hand traveled up her back, dragging the hem of her tank top up.

The song ended and Fleur looked up at Harry hungrily. She grabbed his hands and pulled him back to their table. She sat him down and straddled him on her knees. Their lips met and Fleur groaned in to his mouth. His hands grabbed her tight ass again and she grinded in to his lap.

Fleur broke the kiss and licked her lips. Harry smirked as he saw the Order watching open-mouthed. Just as Fleur grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to lift it up, Harry reached a hand out behind her back. His palm was facing down and his fingers were relaxed. He slowly rotated his wrist until it was palm-up and raised the hand. As he did, a wall grew out of nowhere surrounding their table. The top of the wall perfectly matched the rising hem of Fleur's shirt.

Finally they were completely covered and more than a few groans of disappointment were heard from the Order. Two men talking to them laughed.

"They do that every week at our dances. Harry dances with one of the girls and they go do that. Then they retreat to their bedroom where the real fun begins." He concluded the statement with a wink towards Ron who blushed.

The other guy laughed at Ron's face. "Yeah, the girls make sure each gets a turn. Only way to be fair you know." Both guys laughed and moved away to go dancing. The Order could only shake their heads and go back to the party. No one noticed Harry and Fleur sneak back to their rooms fifteen minutes later.

* * *

Hermione stumbled in to the Hall the next morning. She sat down at a table and smiled as she saw a plate of toast appear in front of her as well as a large cup of coffee. She took a sip gratefully as she felt someone sit down next to her.

She looked to see Harry smiling at her. He handed her a small cup filled with a clear liquid. "Drink. Hangover potion." She sighed and downed the potion. Within seconds, her headache and overall lethargy disappeared. She sighed and the food on her plate disappeared, only to be replaced with eggs and potatoes.

"Thanks Har…Mr. Potter." Harry chuckled and began to dig in to the pancakes that had appeared in front of him.

"Call me Harry. I only did that Mr. Potter crap to piss off Dumbles." Hermione frowned at the nickname and Harry rolled his eyes. "Bugger it all Hermione, I know you are in to the whole authority thing but it's a nickname! Being offended by Dumbles is just as ridiculous as being afraid of calling Voldemort Voldemort. It's a name." She sighed and attempted a smile.

They talked for a while about the state of the world. Harry congratulated her on marrying Ron. Finally they fell silent and Hermione looked down at her near-empty plate.

"Harry…are you coming back?" Harry tensed up and chewed the mouthful of food he had on his fork. His eyes were closed as he tried to rein in his anger.

"No." He offered neither explanations nor reasons. He speared some more pancakes and placed them delicately in his mouth.

Hermione's eyes clouded with tears. "But Harry we need you. And not just for the war. We need you to be with us out there." Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

Harry shook her off. "No Hermione. My whole life I have done what was needed. It's time for me to do what I want. And what I want is to live in my home with my family and friends." Harry turned away from her and crossed his arms.

Hermione let out a small sniffle. "But Harry…the Prophecy…the world needs you." Harry spun around and leaned forward, until their faces were inches apart.

"Fuck the World. The world abandoned me when I was one and left me to live with Dursleys. The world waffled back and forth between outright hatred and an overabundance of adoration in Hogwarts. Last but not least, the world sat back and watched me get carted off to Azkaban." Hermione tried to turn away but Harry grabbed her face and held her in front of him. "As far as I am concerned, outside of Azkaban's walls, humanity died 10 years ago in The Room of Requirements." Harry got up and left the hall. The few people up recognized his mood and got out of his way.

The morning passed quickly until the Order gathered in the entrance to Azkaban. Harry walked in and stood stonily in front of them.

"Dumbledore. Spread the word. By this time next week, I want the whole Wizarding World to know that Azkaban is a safe haven. I invite all who have no interest in the war to stay here in refuge. I extend a special hand to all werewolves, veelas, vampires, and giants. In Azkaban you can safely roam with no fear of death or status bigotry." Harry took a deep breath.

"Anyone who comes here to convince us to join one side will be ejected in to the waters. Azkaban is a safe haven for all who wish this war of politics and blood bigotry to end." With that, Harry opened the doors and the Order walked outside.

Harry walked to the edge of the cliff and smiled. He closed his eyes and raised his arms to the sides. As the Order watched in amazement, earth rose out from the water to form a 20 foot wide land bridge across the sea. It extended far in to the distance. The mist above and around the bridge dissipated. The bridge kept creeping closer to Azkaban until the bridge rose even higher until it met with the plateau in front of the Gates of Azkaban. The bridge formed a gentle slope from the water's edge until it reached the gates.

Harry smiled and turned. "Goodbye." Harry walked through the center of the Order and re-entered Azkaban. The Order could only sigh and begin the long trek down the center of the path. The Order had left Azkaban.

* * *

FORMER BOY-WHO-LIVED CREATES HAVEN IN AZKABAN

Albus Dumbledore told the Ministry yesterday that Harry Potter, falsely imprisoned for ten years in Azkaban has taken control of the legendary prison. According to Dumbledore, Potter has somehow managed to remake the prison in to a fortress, impenetrable to outside forces. Potter has opened the gates of Azkaban as a haven for all who wish to be granted sanctuary. Potter says "_I invite all who have no interest in the war to stay here in refuge. I extend a special hand to all werewolves, veelas, vampires, and giants. In Azkaban you can safely roam with no fear of death or racial bigotry. Anyone who comes here to convince us to join one side will be ejected in to the waters. Azkaban is a safe haven for all who wish this war of politics and blood bigotry to end."_  
Will the Wizarding World believe the former convict? This reporter has to ask: Why hasn't Potter agreed to use Azkaban to fight You-Know-Who?  
For more information on Harry Potter, his history and his false imprisonment, see pages 2-45.

* * *

The first arrivals to appear at Azkaban were a large selection of werewolves. The story of Remus Lupin's recovery over lycanthropy had spread among the werewolf population. The wolves were welcomed with open arms.

The next group to arrive was a coven of vampires. Fred and George had created a potion that allowed Vampires to take nourishment from normal food and completely erased their dependence on blood. Ironically enough, it was a slight variation of the Canary Cream recipe. Until now, they had no vampires to test it on. The vampires took it and news spread through the world that it was a complete success. Soon more vampires and werewolves appeared and took sanctuary within Azkaban.

Four giants came a week later and Harry took them in gladly. Using his control over Azkaban Island, he erected a huge room on the rear of the island in which the giants could comfortably move around.

The first shock came when a herd of Unicorns cantered up the pathway. Tonks had answered the wards ringing and called Harry quickly. Based on the limited communication available, Harry discovered the Unicorns knew to trust Harry. He invited them in and created a grassy plain for them to reside in on the Southwest corner of the island. It had a view of the sea and was extraordinarily beautiful.

The following day, a hard of centaurs arrived, saying that the stars had told them to come. Apparently, news spread of both the centaurs and unicorns trust of Harry as many "semi-sentient" magical beings appeared. Hippogriffs, dragons and Abraxans were a few of the more notable arrivals. Soon Azkaban was a veritable zoo of magical creatures and the world was shocked to learn that there was little to no squabbles or violence. There were your normal fights over territory but Harry never allowed it to escalate to violence.

Wizards and witches also came to live at Azkaban. Harry told them all that any fighting or bigotry would ensure their dismissal. Almost all listened intently though there was one exception.

Vaughn and Doreen Knight came to Azkaban claiming asylum. However, after a few days, there were more than a few complaints about comments made by them. Harry warned them to get in to shape and they promised change.

Three nights later, Harry was enraged to be summoned by the Unicorns and found a slain unicorn with its Horn cut off. When Harry saw the body, he promised vengeance. Azkaban told him that the horn was currently residing in the room of Doreen Vaughn. After extensive Veritaserum questioning, Vaughn confessed to killing the unicorn and cutting off its horn to sell. Harry destroyed their things and ejected both Vaughn and Doreen to the center of the ocean between Azkaban and the mainland. Neither was seen again.

Azkaban became well known among the Wizarding World as a place where one could live safely and happily. There were a few complaints from the political groups claiming that Harry was a coward for ignoring the war against Voldemort but they were shouted down quickly. Life in Azkaban was good.

**A/N: I should get the next chapter out within a couple days, Tuesday at the latest. That should be it for this story. I just have exhausted everything I wanted to write in this story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is: the last chapter. Enjoy! Smut in the beginning, just warning you guys.**

Harry smiled as he awoke. Something very pleasant had awakened him and it originated from just below his waist. He sleepily opened his eyes and glanced down. A mass of pink was bobbing up and down on Harry and he smiled.

With a grunt, Harry climaxed in to Tonks' mouth. He smiled and laid his head back on the pillow. Fleur and Bella were gone from the bed so Harry pulled Tonks up to his face and kissed. Their tongues battled and Tonks moaned in to Harry's mouth. He could taste the remnants of his salty fluids. He smiled and pulled back.

"What an excellent way to wake up in the morning." Tonks giggled and lay her head on Harry's chest. Harry circled his arms around her and she sighed contentedly in to his neck.

"Oh no Harry, we aren't done yet." Harry looked up to see Bella grinning at him, clad in her very sheer nightgown that was transparent in all but the most vital areas. Harry grinned as Bella kneeled on the bed and crawled towards Harry. Tonks slid off him to make room for her aunt.

Bella dropped her head and kissed Harry very thoroughly. Harry shuddered as he felt Tonks' slim fingers circle around his erection and reawaken him. Bella smiled around his kiss and threw her leg over him, straddling his hips.

Harry watched as Tonks gently guided him to Bella's entrance and both lovers groaned as he slid in to her. Harry watched slack jawed as the raven-haired beauty above him. Bella had her head thrown back, her mouth slightly open in pleasure. Her large breasts were bouncing slightly as she moved up and down along Harry's length.

Suddenly, Harry's vision was blocked. Harry looked up and smiled to see Fleur smiling down at him. Her white-blonde hair was draped over her shoulder and her bright blue eyes twinkled down at him. "Eat me Harry." Harry's eyes traveled to her perky breasts and her taut stomach.

She was completely shaven and he shivered in anticipation. She smiled at it and sank down, his mouth engulfing her womanhood. Harry closed his eyes contentedly as he ran his tongue along her. Harry groaned as Bella began adding circular rotations to her bouncing and a spike of pleasure soared through him. Fleur felt the groan vibrate in to her and she was forced to grab the large wooden headrest of the bed lest she collapse entirely on to Harry.

Harry continued his job, five plus years of having three bedmates having made his oral sex abilities quite extensive. Within minutes, Fleur was bucking on top of him, Tonks slathering on her breasts. With a scream, Fleur climaxed and Tonks bent down and licked the offending, but not offensive, fluids off of Harry's numb jaw. That soon turned in to a fierce French kiss between the former Auror and Boy-Who-Lived.

Fleur shakily dismounted off of Harry and collapsed next to him on the bed. Harry reached down and grabbed on to Bella's hips as she had been furiously bouncing on his hips.

Bella sighed in pleasure as another orgasm ripped through her body. That was her third of the morning and Harry hadn't finished once. She smiled lovingly at him as Fleur collapsed. Bella bent forward, adjusting the angle of her movements and began to suck lightly on Harry's neck, just above the collarbone. Harry's calloused hands stroked her lower cheeks lovingly as she rode him slowly.

Tonks sat next to Harry watching Bella slowly ride him while suckling like a newborn on his neck. Harry groaned and closed his eyes. Tonks smiled at her two loves but couldn't help but feel a bit unfulfilled. Fleur was passed out cold from Harry's ministrations and Bella was mounting for her fourth climax. Tonks' mind was pulled from its thoughts when Harry noticed she was unoccupied and he ran a hand down her stomach.

The three women had formed a perfect partnership with Harry as each had their own preferences in the bedroom. For Bella, from residing for over two decades in either Azkaban and under Voldemort, had been completely cut off from contact and so she craved the deep connection that only full vaginal sex can provide. Fleur on the other hand loved receiving oral from Harry as vaginal sex is feared amongst Veelas as it created a deep, almost slave-like relationship between Veela and mate. Harry had of course had sex with Fleur many times and the bond was in place but the stigmata of her childhood remained. The perfect was solution was found in Harry's mouth as Fleur delighted in the feeling of his tongue against her womanhood.

Tonks just had a thing for hands. No mysterious background; just a fetish. She loved the feeling of rough, calloused fingers stroking her thighs. Right now, Harry's hand was doing just that, touching all parts of her extremely ready crotch except for her entrance. Tonks let loose a growl and a smiling Harry finally acquiesced. His thumb found her button as his fingers roved up and down her slit, occasionally parting the outer lips.

Tonks growled again and grabbed Harry's wrist and forced his two extended fingers inside of her. She smiled happily and began to bounce on his extended fingers. Harry groaned at the sight of his two digits thrusting within her and that pushed him over the edge.

With a grunt, he released himself just as Bella bottomed him out and climaxed. She collapsed on his chest and lay there breathing heavily. Tonks, having watched Fleur and Bella both reach the Promised Land, had built up quite a bit of arousal and it wasn't long until she reached the edge.

With a groan, Harry's hand pushed her over and she sighed and lay next to him. Fleur lay on his left side dozing and Bella perched on his chest, idly playing with his chest hair. He was still entrenched within her.

The four lay there for a moment until a ward notice popped up. Harry sighed. "The kids are coming in, clean up the bed a bit." Bella groaned and allowed Harry's deflated erection to withdraw from her fully. Fleur cleaned the sheets, Tonks cleaned the various bodies, and Bella conjured suitable pajamas for all of them. They had just fallen back in to the bed when the door burst open and all six children raced in.

Lily and Ginny leapt in to Harry's arm and snuggled on to his chest. James and Sirius jumped in Tonks' and Bella's laps respectively. Gabby went to Fleur's arms and sank down in to her care. Theo, easily the quietest boy, sat next to his father and leaned his head against Harry's broad bicep.

James and Sirius talked excitedly from their perches next to each other. Lily and Ginny lay silently in Harry's arms while Gabby giggled with Fleur. Harry glanced down and saw Theo watching him. He nudged his son's head and smiled when the reserved boy smiled at him.

"Are you alright Theo?" The boy looked up at his father with a look of absolute admiration. James and Sirius took after their namesakes but Theodore Tonks Potter was much more reserved. He was very much like Harry and followed his father everywhere. Theo was the one child who was allowed by Harry to see the everyday workings of Azkaban. Privately, Harry would admit that Theo was probably the child who he could see taking over Azkaban when Harry passed on. He was very intelligent and people immediately liked him the same way they had with Harry.

Most of all, Theo believed that Harry was everything you could want in a father. Theo was the one child who never complained when Harry had to ground him or take toys away as he knew that Harry would never fail him. Harry worried about all of his children but he knew that Theo would be fine because he took everything Harry did and incarnated it within himself. Theo's greatest strength was his unwavering faith as Harry as a man, father and leader.

"I'm fine dad. I was thinking about those people that visited us." Theo sat up and Harry shifted Lily further on to his chest so he could wrap an arm around Theo. "I think you said they were the Order." Harry's smile faltered for a second but he quickly replaced it. Theo caught the switch and looked questioningly at Harry.

"Yes, their full name is the Order of the Phoenix." Theo nodded and looked down. He played with the hem of his nightshirt before looking back up at dad.

"Dad…those people…Neville…and Hermiown?" Harry chuckled at his son's words. "They were your friends before you came here right?" Harry nodded and Theo sighed sadly. Harry worriedly looked down at Theo and lifted his son on to his thigh and looked him in the eye.

"Theo, what is it?" The boy looked up at Harry before his eyes filled with tears and he bunched his tiny fists in Harry's pajama top and cried in to his shoulder. Harry looked up to see his three wives watching him worriedly. He motioned for them to leave. Fleur picked up Gabby and walked out. Bella and Tonks told James and Sirius to go outside and they scampered off. Bella took Lily and Tonks took Ginny and they walked out quietly, closing the door behind them.

Harry lifted Theo fully on to his lap and rocked the boy slowly. "Theo, what's wrong? I want to make you feel better." Theo hiccupped and slowly restrained his sobs. He looked up at Harry, as his hair turned a mousy brown just as his mother's used to when she was sad.

"You are going to leave us and go with your old friends. Aren't you?" Harry gaped at Theo in shock and the boy burst in to a fresh set of tears. Harry recovered quickly and rocked the boy again.

"Oh Theo, don't you ever say that again." The boy looked at Harry through wet eyes. "I will never leave you. I will never leave your brothers and sisters. I will never leave your mommies either. I will do everything within my power to ensure that I don't leave you until you have great-grandchildren." The boy looked up at Harry beaming through his tears and hugged his father again.

"You promise!?" Harry smiled and was about to reply when the door opened. Remus peaked in.

"Sorry Harry, you have to come. Voldemort's here." Harry's face fell and he nodded to Remus. He turned back to Theo who was waiting for an answer.

"I promise." Theo smiled happily and Harry stood up with the boy in his arms still. He strode out of the room in to the hall.

He entered the children's nursery and smiled reassuringly at his wives, all of whom sagged in relief. Though he was biologically Tonks' child, all the mothers had a deep connection with each child, regardless of who gave birth to whom. Harry gave a smiling Theo to Tonks who kissed the boy, making him groan out a long "Mommmmm!"

Harry smiled at the interaction. He cleared his throat and looked each wife in the eye. "Voldemort's coming. I'm ending it tonight. You all will stay here with the kids." He held up a hand to silence their protests. "I do not need your help and you all know that. I will end this once and for all. I am leaving a dwarf and an elf here to protect you. They will let only me in. I will come get you when it's all over." His tone of voice broke no protests and the girls nodded. Harry smiled and kissed each wife thoroughly. He gave each child a hug and gave Theo a kiss on the forehead. "See you real soon kiddo, alright?" Theo nodded contentedly. His father loved him and would never leave him: all was right in his world.

As Harry left the room, he summoned the guards and left them the instructions. He turned on his heel and summoned Legolas, Lancelot and Gimli to his side. They walked to the front of the entrance hall and watched through the open door at the land bridge. "Legolas, inform the house elves to take all the people to the secure rooms. They will guard them until it's over. They will release them when you notify them." Legolas nodded and gracefully sprinted away.

Harry turned to Gimli. "Ready the Dwarves. Shine your axes my friend." The dwarf laughed a deep belly laugh.

"Alright Harry my boy! My axe will taste Death Eater meat tonight!" The dwarf walked away calling out commands to his assistant dwarves. Harry turned to the silent Lancelot.

Harry knew the history of the Knights and the families they left behind. "Lancelot, old friend. Tonight, your Knights will ride for the last time." The man turned to Harry with shock on his face. "You paid your debt in spades. Your world has ended and it is time for you to move on to your families in the West." The stoic knight gazed in to Harry's green eyes before the two warriors clasped each other in a hug.

Lancelot spoke, his voice gravelly and stiff. "Lord Azkaba…Harry…it has been an honor serving you and your family." Harry smiled and looked over the land bridge. At the very end, you could see a black smudge that was Voldemort's armies. Harry smiled.

* * *

Voldemort reached the end of the land bridge at the head of his army. He strode up the path flanked by his death eaters. Behind him stood giants, vampires and trolls. He reached the plateau in front of the Arch of Azkaban and he looked up at the message. He smiled grimly, his pale white skin stretching over his reptilian face.

Harry strode out calmly from the doors of Azkaban. "Tommy Tommy Tom Tom. How do you do?" Voldemort spat at his given name.

"Potter. How have you liked Azkaban? I was surprised to see that you have managed to take control. How did that happen? You clearly don't have the ability to wrest control on strength alone." Harry smiled. He waved his hand and pointed behind Voldemort. The Heir of Slytherin turned in horror to see the majority of his army, still on the land bridge, sink soundlessly in to the sea. The only part that was safe was the hundred or so Death Eaters on the plateau.

"I guess I am just too awesome for you to comprehend." With that Voldemort fired the first spell, an Avada Kedavra right at Harry. Harry didn't move and Voldemort grinned as the green light smashed in to Harry, sending him flying back to the ground.

Voldemort laughed a cold laugh but it was cut off as Harry coughed and rose to his feet. "Sorry Thomas, can't do that. Being the Heir of Azkaban, I can't die on this soil until I completely wish it." Voldemort snarled at that piece of obviously true information.

Harry grinned evilly. "My turn." Harry snapped and all around the rock face surrounding the waiting Dark army, elves popped up bows drawn. Legolas leapt down and nimbly landed next to Harry. "Fire." Harry grinned as he spoke.

Arrows flew through the air, piercing all types of magical shields. The arrows of Regal Elves were unsusceptible to any sort of magical protection. Death Eaters dropped like flies. Dwarves streamed from the entrance as the Knights descended on the Death Eaters.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy had gone down from arrows from Legolas. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were cut down by Gimli's cleaving axe. Wormtail died a bloody death as Lancelot ripped his head from his body.

Soon the Death Eater's were cut down and Voldemort stood surrounded. Harry smiled and motioned everyone back. He stepped up to Voldemort who met his eyes. Suddenly, Voldemort stood back and laughed.

He performed a slow opera clap for Harry. "Nicely done Harry. Alas, I have one surprise for you. I cannot be defeated either. Using the _Imperious_ curse on Nicholas Flamel was truly a great decision." Harry growled at Voldemort. He immediately motioned for everyone to back off. The elves, dwarves and knights returned to the castle though Legolas, Lancelot and Gimli stood proudly behind Harry. Harry stood ready.

Voldemort readied himself. Started by an unseen signal, the two combatants flew in to combat, fling spells at each other. Occasionally, a sword would be conjured and the dueling would begin, soon to be replaced by spells once more.

High above them, Tonks, Bella and Fleur watched breathlessly as house elves watched the children. The three wives had their arms around each other, wincing with every blow to their husband.

Harry jumped over a sickly green curse. Even though both combatants were immortal, each could experience pain and neither liked it. Harry landed and stood, his arms raised in a ready position. Voldemort aimed his wand but did not fire.

"So what now Harry Potter? Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound?" He fired a bone-shattering curse which Harry dodged.

Harry shrugged. "Or you could surrender." Voldemort snarled and fired another bone-shatterer at Harry. Harry raised the earth in front of him and watched it collapse under pressure from the curse.

Harry and Voldemort continued to battle, though they exchanged words casually. "So Tommy, what are you fighting for? Power, world domination, the usual?"

Voldemort grinned, a strange looking expression on his face. "Yes. After I beat you, who could stop me? So what are you fighting for? Love? All that stuff the old fool told you?"

Harry back flipped over a thrust of Voldemort's sword and fired a bludgeoning spell directly in to Voldemort's face. Anyone else would be dead but Voldemort flipped back on the ground. Harry regained his breath as Voldemort's face stitched back together. "Nah. Revenge. For my parents, Sirius, etc." Voldemort sighed as he raised his wand again.

"Ah yes, the ties that bind." Voldemort fired another curse and Harry paused, consumed in his thoughts. The curse struck his chest and he flipped back. High above, three feminine voices screamed but sighed in relief as Harry stood. His body was badly disfigured but it righted itself as the magic of Azkaban did its job.

_The ties that bind…bind…that's it! _Harry smirked and turned back to Voldemort. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"What Potter? Why are you so happy?" Harry smiled at him. With a wink, the earth around Voldemort rose and grabbed his wrists and ankles, pinning to the ground face-up. Harry summoned Voldemort's wand and snapped it, Fawkes' phoenix feather fluttering to the ground in two pieces.

Harry took a deep breath and glanced at Legolas, Gimli and Lancelot. The Elf and Dwarf were hiding behind a large rock though Lancelot stood. He was insusceptible to anything a wizard could do. Harry smirked as he saw the group running full speed down the newly raised land bridge. Harry checked to make sure that Voldemort was secured and he conjured an armchair and sat in it. He conjured three chairs for Legolas, Gimli and Lancelot, Gimli's chair being little more than a stump.

After a few minutes of Voldemort glaring at Harry, the Order huffed to a stop. Dumbledore led the way with the Weasley boys behind him. The rest of the Order was behind them. Harry stood up and smiled at the Order members who were watching him carefully.

The doors blasted open and Harry turned to see his wives race out, the children directly behind. Harry stood to greet them, arms open. Fleur, Bella and Tonks hit him like a freight train, all the girls embracing him. Harry staggered but remained upright. The girls mumbled in to his arms.

"Harry James Potter if you ever do that again, I will never sleep with you again." Harry chuckled at hearing Bella's tear-filled words. Harry kissed each girl before smiling at the kids. Theo smiled back at him and Harry winked at the boy.

Harry motioned to the kids. "Hold on to them." Bella, Tonks and Fleur picked up Lily, Gabby and Ginny respectively. Harry pointed the boys to his three assistants. James ran over and jumped on Lancelot's lap and clambered up to sit on his shoulders, the Knight holding his thighs. The Knight smiled grimly and Harry grinned; only James could make Lancelot smile. Sirius and Theo ran to Gimli and Legolas. Harry turned back to a furious Voldemort.

"Potter, I will kill you, and then I will destroy your family." Harry rolled his eyes and Silenced Voldemort.

"Tom, you are correct. I cannot kill you. But I can make you the one thing you fear more than death." Voldemort sneered at Harry but didn't respond. "I can make you a muggle." Voldemort gaped for a moment before opening his mouth to fling epithets and threats at Harry. The Silencing charm still held so he remained silent, but the spittle leaving his mouth left no doubt to his feelings.

Harry stepped forward. "That's right. Despite all your posturing, all your Pureblood dominance rhetoric, you harbor a deep fear of muggles." Voldemort had given up on screaming and just glared at Harry.

Harry smiled grimly and took in everyone's questioning looks. "Tom Riddle was Head Boy, the smartest student at Hogwarts. Voldemort was feared around the Wizarding World." Harry walked forward and kneeled in front of Voldemort's thrashing form. "But Tommy Riddle was just a scared little boy, living in an orphanage where the older kids dominated through fear and infliction of pain. Something that Dark Lords thrived on. Simply put, despite all you have said to your Death Eaters, the one group that has always beaten you was muggles. Not Dumbledore, not even me."

Harry took in the disbelieving looks from the watching wizards and witches. Harry stepped away and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, how many wizards and witches are there in the world?" Hermione froze at her name but immediately dropped in to answer mode.

"Around 15 million, the largest concentration being the 750 thousand spread through the United States." Harry smiled at his former best friend.

Harry turned and looked at Voldemort's prone form. His voice was hard and low. "There are over 6 billion muggles." Everyone was silent at this proclamation. "That's a four hundred to one ratio. If the muggle world ever marched on its wizarding counterparts, we would be wiped out in less than a year." Ron stepped forward, his curiosity overpowering him.

"But they don't have wands Harry. We would decimate them." Harry shook his head. He smiled at his naïve former best mate.

"Ron, sometime soon, ask Dean or Hermione to show you a picture of an atomic bomb." All the muggle-born, including Voldemort, froze as they realized what Harry was getting at.

Harry turned to Voldemort. He spoke softly, almost more to himself than to anyone listening. "Muggles have outclassed us in destructive weaponry. With a push of a button, this entire island would be destroyed in a flash of flames and ash. And that, deep down in his black heart, was what Voldemort is afraid of."

The entire group was silent at the proclamation. Voldemort lay shivering on the ground. Harry turned and began drawing blood-red runes in the air above Voldemort's form. The Dark Lord was oblivious, apparently lost within the memories that Harry had conjured up.

Within moments, Harry stepped back and whispered a few words under his breath. A shattering scream was heard though Voldemort's mouth was still closed. A black wispy smoke emerged from Voldemort. Harry frowned and enclosed the black smoke within a shimmering glass ball. Harry walked over and handed the glass ball to Lancelot. Harry nodded and Lancelot enclosed the darkened ball within his palms, somehow covering the entire ball within his palms. With a snap, the ball disappeared and Lancelot's palms smacked together.

"Harry, what was that?" Hermione's question broke the silence and she glanced around guiltily, as if the silence was sacred.

"That was Voldemort's dark magic. Lancelot encapsulated it within himself. If a normal wizard was to try it, they would be eaten alive by the darkness within moments. However, as Lancelot isn't entirely alive he is safe." Harry turned and whispered a few other words and a bright light, tiny but defiant, emerged from Voldemort's chest and floated in the air.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Harry…is that Voldemort's light magic?" Harry smiled and nodded at the Headmaster.

"Yes. As you can see, a tiny sliver of light magic was all that was left of the original potential of Tom Marvolo Riddle. If he could have been saved…" Dumbledore looked down in shame. Harry smiled regretfully at the Headmaster. "He would have been quite the force for good." Harry turned back to the waiting magic and pointed his clasped fist toward it.

Harry's fist started to shake and his face creased in concentration. With a whoosh of air, Harry opened his fist and the golden light streamed outward. Harry smiled and opened his mouth to answer everyone's questioning glance but he was cut off.

"It's back." Everyone turned to look at Theo who shyly looked up from Gimli's side. "His light magic was returned to nature. From whence it came." Harry smiled and nodded to Theo. The boy beamed at his father's silent praise.

Harry turned back to Voldemort. His body was vibrating and Harry sighed. As he did so, Voldemort's body seemed to dissolve. From what had been a fearsome creature directly from nightmares now lay an old wrinkled man, his formerly black hair now a wispy gray. His body was bent and shortened, his limbs oddly reminiscent of Harry's illusion from before.

Lord Voldemort was no more. Tom Riddle lay in pain upon the earth. Harry released his earthen binds and the man curled up in to a ball, his face wrenched in pain.

Harry stepped forward but the man looked angrily up at him. His voice was shaking and gray. "I will…get you for this…Potter…" Harry sighed and a look of intense regret flashed across his face.

Harry waved his hand and a deep rumbling was heard. Next to Voldemort, the ground shook and a rectangle of earth popped in the air and rose. Everyone gaped as the earth continued to rise, miles of dirt soaring in to the air. It continued to rise for a full ten minutes. Finally it stopped and hovered up the hole it had left.

Harry levitated Tom in the air and with a regretful frown on his face, he released the spell and Tom Riddle's body disappeared in to the hole, disappearing without a sound. That was the last anyone would see of Tom Riddle. Harry cocked his head to the side and if waiting for something. After fifteen minutes, Harry's head nodded slightly and he smiled grimly. Harry dropped his hand and the column of earth dropped back in to the ground, slipping seamlessly in to the hole effortlessly. Again, they waited for another fifteen minutes until the top of the column hit the ground. The rectangle of ground was unchanged; no outward signs of the evil that lay thousands of miles below it.

Harry sighed and stretched. Everyone remained silent and watched the former Boy-Who-Lived. He sighed and turned to Lancelot and nodded. The Knight nodded and lifted James off his shoulders.

Lancelot shook his shoulders and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them, and soon the rest of the Knights streamed from the open entrance. Soon the entire Knight population was standing behind Lancelot who looked at Harry with something akin to relief in his eyes.

Harry stepped forward and clasped a hand on Lancelot's shoulder. "Goodbye old friend. Give Guinevere and Ginevra a kiss for me." At Harry's wink, Lancelot laughed, shocking the crowd who had never seen such emotion from the lead Dementor.

Lancelot ruffled Harry's hair and Harry shoved his hand away smiling. Lancelot met his gaze. He whispered and it was only audible to Harry. "Thank you Harry." Harry smiled and stepped back.

"You are released from service to the Azkaba House. _Finite Incantatum_." Lancelot closed his eyes in relief as the Knights became transparent. Lancelot dropped his head back and breathed in slowly one final time. With a sudden breeze, the Knights disappeared in to nothingness, finally allowed to pass on to the next great adventure.

Harry smiled at the empty air and turned back around. He lifted James up in his arms and nudged the boy with his head. The boy giggled and it broke the spell as everyone relaxed. Voldemort was gone and his Death Eaters were destroyed. People began to stream from Azkaban, celebrating with the Order.

Harry kissed all of his wives and swung all of his kids around in the air. Lily was quickly perched on his shoulders and Theo and Gabby were in each of his arms. He gave a tentative hug to Hermione and shook hands with Ron and Neville. Hermione looked down at her shoes before meeting Harry's eyes.

"Harry…can you come home?" The celebrating groups fell silent at that and everyone watched Harry closely. He sighed under his breath and glanced at Hermione. Then he looked in his right arm and saw Theo looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hermione, I made a promise and I don't intend to break that promise." Hermione looked at him confusedly but he locked eyes with a beaming Theo. Harry turned back to Hermione and smiled sadly at her. "No Hermione, I am home." Theo threw his arms around his father's neck. Gabby leaned in to his shoulder and closed her eyes contentedly. Lily, perched around his neck, giggled and hugged her father's head.

"Daddy won!" The other kids started dancing in place and the watchers couldn't help but laugh in response.

Harry turned to the Order. "Owl me if you wish to visit but I will not be leaving my home." With that, he turned and strode back in to Azkaban. His three wives, carrying his other three children, joined him and they disappeared in to the shadows under the infamous Azkaban Arch.

* * *

That night, Harry stood in his children's room. He was looking out the window at the moon shining on the water surrounding Azkaban Island. His mind raced with thoughts of Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and the Order.

He voiced his thoughts out loud, murmuring under his breath. "Should I stay?" His mind warred silently, fighting whether he should live with his present or try to regain his past.

He felt movement behind him and turned. Lily had turned over in her dreams. The six beds that filled the room were silent and still, the children dreaming pleasantly. He started at the one closest to the window.

James was on his back, his mouth open in sleep. Sirius was next, in an almost identical position. Lily was next, her luxurious black hair spilled along her back as she slumbered on her side. Gabby's blonde hair shone in the moonlight as she murmured in her sleep, legs tucked in to her chest. Theo was on his stomach though tilted slightly to his left side. His head was resting lightly on his left arm which was thrown on the pillow under him.

Harry turned to the final bed to see Ginny slumbering peacefully. Her still-red hair was shimmering and Harry shuddered as he remembered her namesake's broken and violated body. The vision was replaced by his beautiful daughter and Harry sighed in relief. Harry knew in that instant that he made the right choice. He would always be there to protect his family, to ensure that Ginny Weasley was the final victim in this war.

Harry smiled at his sleeping children. He pulled his chain out of his nightshirt. He lightly held the pendent at the end. A silvery G was suspended from it. He smiled and kissed it softly. "If you're listening, I did it. I did all I could to make them pay. Rest well and I will see you in the next life." Harry smiled as a sudden breeze blew through the room, ruffling the hairs splayed out on the pillows. Harry smiled as he felt a ghost of kiss touch his cheek and a solitary tear slid down his face. He relaxed and a weight slid off his shoulders. He sighed as he realized it at least. He was forgiven, ten years of guilt pulled off of him.

With that he replaced his necklace in his shirt and left the room. He closed the door until only a sliver of light streamed through from the hallway. "Thanks Gin. Watch over my kids." His head disappeared and he slipped in to his bed along with wives. He slipped off to sleep easily and held his wives peacefully.

After thousands of years of rage and despair, Azkaban Island was quiet and peaceful, the typical mist that surrounded it dissipating. The Island was silent and the stars twinkled above it. The waters were calm and lapped gently against the rock face of cliffs. The Heir of Azkaban was content and at peace.

**A/N: That's it. I think that this chapter got better as it went along. I apologize for the shortness of the story; I think if I had written it 2 months ago, I would have been able to make it at least ten chapters. But I think I did a good job. Thanks for all the reviews! Expect my next story fairly soon, within a couple weeks at most. I need to pick my next story. It will either be a TwinHarry story, HarryGinny OR a streetHarry, where he was raised on the streets and led a street gang. Would be a solid HarryGinnyPansyTonksBlaise(F). Let me know in your reviews.**

** - Nebkreb**


End file.
